


not meeting you was never an option

by VITRI0L



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, based on today’s stream, im sorry :(, no at lot of comfort, no beta we die like ghostbur, this is just more suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: Tommy finally gets Mellohi back.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 141





	not meeting you was never an option

**Author's Note:**

> bro, today’s stream was so fucking stressful. i kept biting my thumb and freaking out every time Tommy went to say something in the meeting. also, Dream swearing made me feel legitimate dread for a moment. i loved it! the “white flags” speech always gives me chills. that man has so much potential, i hope he continues to take roleplaying more seriously.
> 
> rant over, enjoy! :)

Tommy gritted his teeth, white hot pain flashing through his body and stealing the air from his lungs. 

_How can Tubbo even stand up and support me?_ Tommy heard one of his thoughts ask.

Tubbo’s arm that was wrapped around his bruised ribs tightened as the short teen struggled to keep Tommy upright. Tommy’s left arm is slung across the brunet’s thin shoulders, hand digging into the joint where Tubbo’s arm connected to his shoulder. 

“Fuck, we’re- almost there,” Tubbo gasped out.

Tommy could see the pain swimming in those brown depths. He was sure that if Tubbo looked up, that pain would reflect in his own, icy blue eyes. Tears threatened to escape, just like his emotions threatened to explode his heart.

He hoped the explosion would kill him.

Much to his dismay, nothing came. Tubbo continued to march forward desperately and Tommy continued to try to force his bleeding leg to take a step. The pain only seemed to increase, and the blond felt his limbs starting to go numb.

He felt oddly weightless.

Tommy felt his lungs hitch and he forced a weak cough from his raw throat. There was a soft growl from Tubbo’s throat as their weary feet walked the wooden path.

“Sit, quickly,” Tubbo gasped out.

Tommy fell unceremoniously onto the hard, wooden bench below. He couldn’t even feel the way the splinters dug through his tattered clothing over the heat that threatened to overtake his mind.

Tubbo limbed in front of Tommy, using his (ex?) best friend’s knees to help him. The brunet slumped onto the bench and leaned his head onto Tommy’s shoulder. (He came up a little short, his head pushing into the muscle of the blond’s bicep.)

“Do you have it?” Tommy breathed.

Tubbo grunted quietly and his bloodied hands holding an equal bloodied disc. The brunet held the disc out and Tommy tried to ignore the way it shook.

The disc was slippery and the blond’s stomach flipped harshly. He extended it long arm, thankful that the jukebox was so close. He placed Mellohi in and his heart soared as the all too familiar music began to fill the silence.

Tommy wished he didn’t have to feel anymore. He didn’t want to feel the relief that the music brought him, or the sorrow that the memories resurfaced.

He only wanted to feel the pain that threatened to overtake him. It was the emotion that he deserved and it was the only constant in his world.

_This is how it ends._

“Tommy,” Tubbo mumbled, clearly struggling to speak, “... I’m sorry, Tommy.”

“Me too, Big T,” the teen responded quietly, enjoying the warmth that seemed to radiate of the brunet.

“No, no, _Tommy._ I’m sorry... _please_ , I- I didn’t want it to end like this,” Tubbo choked a sob.

Tommy felt his heart break (he wasn’t aware that he still had one), and the tears broke free. A sweetness mixed in with the pain, and the tears were warm against his increasingly cold cheek.

“Me neither, Tubbo,” the blond said.

Tubbo buried his face into Tommy’s bicep, the fabric of his white and red shirt damping. The blond looked out at the sunset as he placed his hand in the brunet’s dirty hair, rustling it softly.

Music surrounded the two, trying to bring the remedy all that had torn them apart.

“Do... do you think it would have been better- if we’d never met...?” the brunet whispered, breathing becoming more and more laboured.

Tommy’s heart clenched at the thought and the memories flashed rather violently in his mind. From their first meeting, to all the shit they’d pulled on the other members, Tommy could see it all. 

His favourite memory was when Tubbo dragged him out into a clearing in the forest and showed him an old, but rather in tact van. They spent that day exploring, cleaning the van, and in the nearby river.

Back in the days when they could just be kids.

_It’s always been him and I._

“No,” Tommy replied, confidence laced in every word. “I hope that we meet again.”

Tubbo let a broken cry and Tommy threaded his fingers through those brunet locks, gentle and comforting.

 _Just like Wilbur used to do_ , he thought involuntarily.

“You know I love you, right, Toms,” the brunet asked.

Tommy wished he could laugh. Or cry.

“Of course, Toby,” he muttered genuinely.

Mellohi finally came to an end, the last few notes hanging beautiful in the evening air. The two teens looked to the reddened sky and Tommy hated the symbolism. It was dumb.

(Not really.)

Tubbo’s chest stopped rising and he finally stilled. His head pressed weakly into Tommy’s arm, the blond looked down to see his best friend’s expression.

A tender smile graced Tubbo’s lips, a quiet joy in his unseeing eyes.

Tommy didn’t cry when he looked down at his best friend. He smiled too, feeling the world suddenly slip from his grasp. He had no more tears to cry, and the pain finally plateaued, leaving the blond with only a feeling of catharsis to send him off.

A small laugh escaped his throat as the sun completely hid behind the horizon.

The world was silent, but the music had done its job. 

Nothing would separated them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> pain and suffering fuels me.
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
